


Dry Spell

by Uncle_Riko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Riko/pseuds/Uncle_Riko
Summary: Mari couldn’t blame her, she did tend to be fairly loud in the sack.





	Dry Spell

**Author's Note:**

> one day I'll write smut, today is not that day

Mari was in a real dry spell. She’d had girls over every day of the week for the longest time. One night stands, short term relationships, she wasn’t too picky, or too serious, Mama just needed her sugar. But it had been a solid month and a half of sugarless coffee for Mari; she was getting restless. She had just resolved to call up one of her old flames when she received an unexpected knock on her door.

She opened the door, revealing a young woman whom she recognized as her next-door neighbor. She was a little nerdy, with thick black glasses that seemed almost too big for her face. But if anything, they magnified her bright yellow eyes, which, at the moment, looked quite worried and nervous.

“Oh! Hello, um…sorry to bother you Miss…”  The young woman bowed, much to Mari’s confusion.

“Can I help you with something?” The blonde got straight to the point, she had no time for idle chitchat, she had to get back to salvaging her love life.

The woman sheepishly tucked a strand of auburn hair behind her ear. “I um…I just wanted to make sure you were ok…”

“…Pardon?”

“Y-You used to have a lot of…ahem… _partners_ over to stay the night, but recently, it’s been pretty quiet...I j-just wanted to make sure you were ok…!”

Well shit. This girl had been keeping track of her escapades, or, more accurately, her lack thereof. Mari couldn’t blame her, she did tend to be fairly loud in the sack. She smirked. She wouldn’t be surprised if this girl was getting herself off to the sexy sounds emanating through the paper-thin walls. How kinky.

Mari dropped her disinterested façade, attempting to size up the poor girl. She was blushing, no doubt uncomfortable bringing up the subject. Still, it was a little endearing that this sweet girl cared about her enough to check up on her solely on the pretense that 'her neighbor’s apartment had been abnormally quiet.'

“I’m fine, thanks for asking.” She smiled warmly at the redhead. “Just in a bit of a slump is all.”

It was weird. Underneath the glasses, and the god-awful sweater the woman happened to be wearing, Mari could tell she was pretty cute. But as thirsty as she was, she couldn’t help but feel like she wanted to hug this woman, hold her and squeeze her tight, cuddle up next to her, as opposed to straight up eating her out. But deep down, Mari was still Mari, and wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to tease someone, even if she was cute.

“Sooo, you’ve be listening to me have sex I take it?” The taunting lilt of Mari’s voice did nothing to ease the nerves of the redhead.

“W-What!? I-I would never…it’s just the walls are thin a-and---”

Mari slung her arm around the woman’s shoulders. “Sure, sure.” She grinned, teasingly. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, am I right?” She winked at the woman, swearing that she felt her heart beat just a little bit faster at the sight of her flushed cheeks.

“U-Um…can I go now…?” The young woman was fidgeting nervously, finally appealing to Mari’s sensible side.

“Y-Yeah, of course. Sorry about that heheh.” She withdrew from the redhead who started back for her own apartment. “Wait! I never caught your name.”

The young woman paused, hand on the doorknob, as if deciding whether she should divulge her identity to such a prowler. “I-It’s Riko…”

Mari sighed, contentedly. “Well Riko, thanks for checking up on me, really. By the way, if you ever need anything, just holler, my name's Ma---”

“Mari, right? Didn’t take me long to figure it out…”

Oops.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> dunno why I made Riko a nerd, probably to make her someone that's not Mari's type, but idk


End file.
